


Date Day Gone Wrong...Sorta

by ChungHee22



Series: My Nerd and Me [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is only at the end of the chapter, I dont know what to tag anymore so i'll stop here, Kuchel is awesome, Levis dad is a drama queen, Levis dad is cool beans, M/M, Ok first off I named Levi's dad Michael, but he doesnt do it nearly as much a s the last one so yay, cause it's a nice name so, if you guys have any questions about the car scene ask cause i feel like there will be some, oh! i rate it T for teen because of Levi and cursing, ok now i'm done, so it's mostly Levi and his fam for now, something is wrong with Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mom. Mom? MOM!!!!!”</p>
<p>No response. Honestly. I tell my mom that I wanna leave for my date at exactly 1:15 p.m. and what happens? She’s still upstairs, doing lord knows what, while I’m down here waiting for her by the door. And now she won’t even respond? This is ridiculous. </p>
<p>(part of le story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, FYI to all my readers. For any fics that I have done or will do, the weather will always be based on Ohio's weather, cause that's where I live. So if in one chapter it's super sunny, then snowing the next or even snowing in July and super warm and sunny during Christmas, DON'T BLAME ME. BLAME OHIO.  
> Now. Please make sure you read the authors not at the end. There's some important info down thar :3

“Mom. _Mom?_ **_MOM!!!!!_ ** ”

 

No response. Honestly. I tell my mom that I wanna leave for my date at exactly 1:15 p.m. and what happens? She’s still upstairs, doing lord knows what, while I’m down here waiting for her by the door. And now she won’t even respond? This is ridiculous.

 

Huffing in annoyance after my second attempt of getting my mom’s attention, I slide off my vans and head upstairs to see just what my mom is doing. After reaching the top of the dark oak stairs I call again, “Mom! Are you done yet? Hello?” It’s still silent. Now i’m starting to get worried and with good reason. Because just as I start to turn down the hallway towards the bathroom a loud crash comes from the master bedroom. My eyes widen in horror as I race to see what the hell is going on. If the door wasn’t as strong as it was, I would’ve broken the thing off of the door frame.

 

“Mom!” I look around the bedroom and noone is there. _Crap, where is she?_  Out of the corner of my eye I see a light coming from her bathroom. And movement...oh shit is that a second pair of feet? _Oh no. Oh no no no no._ **_NO_ **.

 

I tip toe to my mom’s closet and grab the wooden bat my grandfather gave to my mother when she was 16, and slink back  towards the bathroom door. I listen in for any indication of who was in there with my mom but i’m met with nothing but silence.

 

_Ok Levi, you can do this. If there’s someone in there hurting your mom all you have to do is open the door and bash ‘em on the head. You have the element of surprise. They won’t see you coming...maybe...ugh! Ok._

 

_One_

I grip the doorknob and take a deep breath.

 

_Two._

 

My knuckles turn white from holding onto the bat so hard.

 

_Three!_

 

Opening the door I charge in about to kick some ass, when I see

 

“Dad?”

 

Both my mom and dad look at me in shock. “Levi? What are you doing in here?”

 

I can’t speak. My dad is home. He’s home. Not only is he home, but he looks like he was about to...oh dear lord. With mom? On the _sink!_ Oh god, I need to wash out my eyes. I barely got the image of Erwin and Mike out of my head and now this. _You horny perverts._

 

Turns out, I had said that out loud, because both of my perving parents started to giggle. Fucking _giggle._ Um, no. “Oi! You horny perving parents of mine!” They both stand up straight. Well, more like my dad does while my mom just chills on the sink. “First off, dad, when in the hell were you-”

 

My dad cuts in, “Language Levi.”

 

Rolling my eyes I continue, “Fine. When in the _heck_ were you gonna tell me you were home? A phone call would’ve been nice! And you!”, I point a finger at my mother, “We were supposed to be heading to Maria's Ice Cream Shop ten minutes ago! Also dad, why didn’t you come in the front door? Mom, why in heaven's name are you wearing that blouse with those pants? What if Eren sees you in that? Shit, he’ll think I let you outta the house like that…WHAT WOULD GRANDMA SAY?!” Dad laughs again.

 

“Levi, again, language. And I can explain everything on the way to the Maria’s ok? Honey can you move so I can get down?” Mom says calmly after she stopped giggling. Dad moves closer to the shower towards the back of the bathroom while mom hops down from the sink and walks past me into the bedroom. “Oh and Michael?* You might want to zip up your pants before your son sees something he doesn’t want to.”

 

_What? Oh wait..._

 

_Eww. So gross. I think I might puke up my lunch._

 

My dad flushes and bit as he zips up his fly and readjusts his clothing. I walk after mom and see her rummaging through the closet. _Please tell me you’re getting a different shirt._ I glance over her shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” I ask. She looks back at me for a second then continues her journey. I just kinda stand there, shifting my weight from foot to foot while she takes forever in a year, until she makes an ‘Ah Ha!’ sound. _Fucking finally!_

 

Spinning around, mom holds up a no sleeve-yellow blouse with buttons down the front. She smiles happily and walks back towards the bathroom without a word. Dad had already come into the bedroom and sat on the bed before mom picked out her shirt, but as soon as he saw her heading to the bathroom, he hopped up. Before he even took his first step I was in front of him, “Oh no you don’t you rabbit! Back! Back I say!” as I poke him in the stomach with the end of the bat. I can hear my mom’s laughter from the bathroom. _Honestly, these two are ridiculous._

 

I look up and see my dad making his sulking face. _Like that’ll work._ “It’s not gonna work on me old man. Hands when I can see ‘em!” His hands go up. “Now downstairs. March!” Dad does as he’s told but not without complaint.

 

“Kuchel! You’re son’s bullying me again!”

 

Mom laughs and retorts, “He’s your son too!”

 

My dad puts one of his hands on his forehead like the drama queen he is, “I didn’t raise him this way!!” he sobs. Mom’s laughter grows in volume and I can’t even keep the smile off my face. _I missed this. I missed dad...It’s nice that he’s back._

 

I shove his back with the bat. “Yeah yeah, ya phony queen, get a move on. Hurry it up!”

 

Of course dad just _has_ to give me back sass. “That’s Queen Bee to you!”

 

This time, a laugh escapes me.

 

                                                                                        ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬  ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬  ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬

 

Dad and I are sitting on the couch, drinking some Earl Grey, when mom walks down the steps, her heels making their usual clicking noise as she goes.

 

I tilt my head back over the couch so I can see her and ask, “We can go now?”

 

Dad laughs while mom makes a face. “You know he was down here complaining about how you take so long to get ready. I had to give him tea so he’d calm down.” My mom makes another face while my dad starts drinking his tea again.

 

“You’re the one who said, ‘Please tell me you’re not wearing that blouse with those pants’, and ‘What will Eren think’ yada yada. So excuuuuuse me for trying to look nice.” Mom smirks at me. “Let me go get my overalls and we can go.”

 

I jump up so quickly that if dad hadn’t been holding his cup tight it would have been all over the carpet. “OH HELL NO! No overalls!”

 

My mom crosses her arms and gives me a disapproving look, “Levi...I thought we talked about using adult language.”

 

I look to the floor. “Sorry. It just slips out.”

 

My dad stands up and ruffles my hair. “Eh, he’s 18 now Kuchel. He can have a bit of lee way. Also, you know you used to curse like a sailor when we first met. And if I recall correctly, you weren’t even 18.” he says smirking. I glance up at my dad in surprise, then back to my mom wearing a matching smirk.

 

“Oh really? That true mom?”

 

She glances to the side, rubs the back of her head for a second, then walks towards the cubbies by the door. “Anyway! Let’s go Levi. We need to make sure you’re not late for your date.”

 

“Uh huh. Ok.” I walk over to my discarded vans and slip them back on. By the time they’re on, mom is already out the door and nearing the drivers side of our yellow Juke.

 

“She’s fleeing. Cute.” my dad says with a warm smile. “Might wanna get a move on before she leaves you.”

 

“I’m going, I’m going.” I say as I walk out the door, hearing it close behind me and lock. As I round the front of the car I pull my phone out of my butt pocket and shoot a quick text to my dad.

 

**To Queen Bee:**

 

**Make sure you tell me more stories of mom when you guys first met. I wanna know all the details.**

 

**Sent at 1:45 p.m.**

 

I hop in the car throw my phone in the cup holder. “Buckle up. Don’t need you going through the windshield. It’ll cost too much to fix, plus medical bills are expensive nowadays.”

 

I roll my eyes and look at my mom while she starts the engine. “Dude seriously? What about your sons _life_ ? Don’t you want me to buckle up so I won’t _die?_ ”

 

Mom looks behind us as she backs out of the driveway. “Ohhh...yeah.” she says as if it were an afterthought. _Great._

 

“Mom, your priorities are fu- screwed up.” All she does is grin while beginning to drive down the street. When we make it to the end of our street I hear a ding from my phone. _Probably dad._

 

I pick up my phone and unlock it. _Yep. Dad._

 

**From Queen Bee:**

 

**And what, pray tell, are you going to do with this information you request, wonderful son of mine?**

 

**Sent at 1:48 p.m.**

 

_Blackmail. I need blackmail info dad._

 

**To Queen Bee:**

 

**Hmmm...Do you want the truth or some sugar coated shit?**

 

**Sent at 1:59 p.m.**

 

By the time dad responded again, mom had already plugged in her iPod and had _‘Chained Up’_ by _VIXX_  playing on repeat. We’d already listened to it three times and it was about to be a fourth.

 

_Ding!_

 

**From Queen Bee:**

 

**I’m going to let that slide since you are technically an adult. Plus, cussing is in your blood kid. And I’m pretty sure you’ll want to blackmail your mother, which I WILL NOT ALLOW. However, I will tell you the stories I know. Just don’t tell her. She’ll kick my ass! Dx**

 

**Sent at 2:11 p.m.**

 

_Dad’s making faces now? Oh no, what next?_ I must be smiling because my mom glances over at me.

 

“Having fun?” I hum in response. I always love talking to dad. He’s such a dork. I can see my mom smile as she shifts her focus back to the road. Well, that and singing along with VIXX. I start texting again.

 

**To Queen Bee:**

 

**If I give you that Ninja Coffee Bar for your birthday, which is very soon I might add, could I blackmail mom then?**

 

**Sent at 2:13 p.m.**

 

He responds faster than I’ve ever seen him respond before.

 

**From Queen Bee:**

 

**You drive a hard bargain...But I couldn’t do that to my lovely wife…**

 

**Sent at 2:13 p.m.**

 

I sigh and start texting when another message pops up.

 

**From Queen Bee:**

 

**Throw in my favorite coffee grounds, get and A on your next English test and we have a deal.**

 

**Sent at 2:14 p.m.**

 

I grimace at the last part. _Ugh. Leave it to dad to bring school into this. I’ll have to study more, but it’s worth it._

 

**To Queen Bee:**

 

**Deal.**

 

**Sent at 2:15 p.m.**

 

Another speedy response.

 

**From Queen Bee:**

 

**Meet me in library when you get home from your date. Bring snacks.**

 

**Sent at 2:16 p.m.**

 

I grin widely this time and put my phone back in the cup holder. _Ohhh yeah. Tonight I’m getting all the dirt on you dear mother of mine_.

 

“And why are you all smiles mister?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all.”

 

She eyes me suspiciously. “Uh huh. Whatever. By the way romeo, we’re here.”

 

I look out the window and see the ice cream shops front door. We’re parked on the street instead of in the back where the parking lot is. _Saves me the trouble of walking to the front._

 

“Go on. Shoo! Your date starts in less than 15 minutes!”

 

Annnnd that’s when it all comes crashing down and reality kicks in. _HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL (my dad uses that one a lot. Also gotta cut back on the cursing a bit so). It’s time. Oh no. It’s time to go in there and wait for Eren. Wait for him to come for our date. Wait. What if he doesn’t come. What if I got all excited and dressed up for nothing? What if someone put him up to this?! Oh dear lord what if-_

 

“Levi!”

 

I look at my mother and my mask must not be up because her eyes soften. She leans over and holds my face in her hands, rubbing my cheeks gently. “Sweetie, can you hear me?” I nod. “Good. Now listen, everything will be ok. Eren will show up, you two will order ice cream, talk about puppies and nail polish and have an amazing time. This day is not going to end in disaster and the world will NOT fall apart and you won’t get ice cream on your shirt because we all know how much of a clean freak you are.” I smile at that. Mom returns my smile. “There it is. There’s my little angels smile. Now go on out there and enjoy yourself alright?” she says while giving me a once over and a thumbs up.

 

I let out a quiet ‘ok’, grab my phone and hop out of the car. With one final wave from my mom, she pulls off down the road, probably to the library, and I head into the shop. _Yeah. Mom’s right. Everything will be fine. Absolutely fine._

 

  
                                                                                          ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬  ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬  ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬

 

_Mom lied._

 

_Everything is most definitely NOT fine. It’s now 3:00 p.m. and there is still no sign of Eren. When it turned 2:45 I started to worry, but now I’m certain. He set me up. He didn’t plan on coming in the first place. He probably gets some sick pleasure out of letting me sit here, thinking that he’d come…_

 

_No no no no Levi, no. This is Eren we’re talking about. Sweet, beautiful, hot headed Eren. And even though we only talked once, he wouldn’t do this. Never. He’s not that type of person. Anyone can tell that. There’s probably something holding him. Just call him. Yeah...call him._

 

I quickly pull out my phone and go into my contacts. I scroll down until I find ‘Bright Eyes’ and click the call button. Holding it to my ear I wait for an answer.

 

It rings.

 

And rings.

 

And rings.

 

After about six or seven rings, someone finally picks up.

 

“........Levi?”

 

_Eren. It’s Eren! Ok cool cool, keep your cool. Wait why does he sound weird. Oh he’s talking again._

 

“Hello? Levi you there? Did you butt dial me or something?”

 

I respond quickly, “No no, I was just calling wondering where you were.”

 

I hear a sniffle. _Why is he sniffling?_ “Umm I’m at home. Why?”

 

_Why? Does he not remember?_

 

“You’re not screwing with me are you bright eyes?”

 

“That nickname again.” another sniffle, “It’s cute. Uhhhhh, am I missing something Levi?”

 

_Ok good. He likes the nickname. Now i know I can use it often._ “Well, I’m kinda sitting here waiting for you to walk through Maria’s doors so we can order a sundae or something and start our date.” The line goes quiet. I can’t even hear the weird sniffling anymore. _Did he hang up?_ I check my screen and it shows that he’s still on the line. _The fuck?_ “Bright eyes? You there?”

 

“Date?”

 

“Yes. _Our_ date. The one involving ice cream.”

 

Another long pause.

 

“Levi, what date?”

 

I nearly dropped my phone.

 

**_WHAT?!?!_ **

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
[Kuchels Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/kuchel_ackerman/set?id=196422025)

[Michaels Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/michael_ackerman/set?id=196422995)

[Levis Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/levi_ackerman/set?id=196423706)

(they'll pretty much be wearing the same thing in the next chappy)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You set me up”, I whispered. I’m surprised Eren even heard it.
> 
> “I set you up? Levi, what are you talking about?” Eren asked sounding even more confused than before but I was so close to tears that I didn’t even care.
> 
> “I said”, I take a shaky breath, barely keeping my tears back, “You set me up.”
> 
> (from zee chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to break it up into 3 parts instead of 2.   
> And yeah I know that it's technically Monday, but I have a rule. It;s not the next day until I put my head to pillow, then wake up. Plus, some of you guys who might be reading this could be a few hours behind me so mwah hahahaha! I made it!!  
> ENJOY!!!!! ^.^

“You set me up”, I whispered. I’m surprised Eren even heard it.

 

“I set you up? Levi, what are you talking about?” Eren asked sounding even more confused than before but I was so close to tears that I didn’t even care.

 

“I said”, I take a shaky breath, barely keeping my tears back, “You set me up.” The line went quiet again. I’d hear the occasional sniffle, but other than that he didn’t speak. And now I feel like the biggest dumbass in the history of dumbassess.  _ This is exactly  _ **_why_ ** _ I absolutely hate crushes! You spend all your time and energy on a person you may not even be close to. Then, if you confess and they say yeah and set up a date you get so fucking giddy you could shit rainbows for days. And then, when you get all dressed up they leave you to drown in the fact that they didn’t really like you and that they never will.  _

 

Although I feel like the world is coming down around me, I’m not gonna let this-this jerk go without understanding how much of an asshole he was for setting me up. No way in hell is he getting off easy!

 

Letting all my anger bubble to the surface I start talking again, “Oi, you shitty brat. Do you know how you’re making me feel right now? Huh?!” I glance around the store. Luckily I’m the only one in here. Yeah.  _ Lucky _ . “I got all dressed up for you. I put on color, fucking  _ COLOR  _ for you, and you don’t even show up?! That is the most inconsiderate-”

 

Eren tries to speak, “Wait-”

 

I keep going, “insensitive-”

 

“Levi wait-”

“Selfish thing that I’ve ever seen someone do-”

 

This time he yelled. “LEVI WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I’M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!!” I got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The only people who have ever yelled at me in that way are my parents, and for  _ Eren,  _ the quiet nerd to be yelling at me was a HUGE shock to my system.  _ Is that how he sounds when he’s mad?  _  I heard him sigh deeply then start to speak, “Look, Levi, I’m sorry I had to yell but you wouldn’t listen to me. Are you listening now?” I just hummed in response. “Ok good. I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, but if you’d let me explain what’s wrong maybe we can come to an understanding. I’m si-”

 

“Eren Yeager! You know you’re not supposed to be yelling while you’re sick. Give me that phone this instant!”  _ Umm. A woman’s voice. And it said his whole name, so I’m guessing it’s his mom. Or aunt. Couldn’t be his grandma though, doesn’t sound that much older so…Wait, he’s sick?! _

 

“Hello? Who is this and why are you making my son yell?” Eren’s mother demanded.  _ Wow, so this is how you meet your dates mom. Fantastic Levi, your parents would be proud. _

 

I clear my throat to speak but never get a chance to say anything because Eren takes over, “His name’s Levi mom.”

 

I hear his mom let out a squeal of delight. “What? That’s the boy you’ve been talking about all week?”  _ All week? _

 

“Mom!” I hear Eren shriek in horror.

 

His mom laughs, “Aww, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about sweetie. You should see his face. He’s as red as a tomato. But i think I see what all the yelling was about now. Levi, Eren got sick last night because some lady sneezed on him at CVS.” I don’t realize I make a sound of disgust until I hear her giggle again. “I know. I almost sprayed her with lysol. Anyway, he also has a migraine, so that’s probably why he didn’t remember your date today. I’m sorry.”

 

_ So that’s why. He didn’t leave me here just because he didn’t want to come. He had a good reason and I yelled at him. I should have let him explain, but of course, I got all pissy and yelled at him and probably made his migraine worse. Great. _

 

“You kinda did make my migraine a bit worse, but it’s ok.”

 

My eyes widened, “Wait you heard that?”

 

“Yeah. Mom has you on speaker, so we can both hear you. Like I said, it’s ok. I probably would’ve reacted the same way if the roles were reversed. One more thing. I prefer to be called bright eyes, not shitty brat.”

 

“Eren Yeager!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. He said it first though!”

 

“Yes, but he’s 18 and you’re still 17  _ young _ man.”

 

“Ok...It’s sucks that we couldn’t go on our date Levi. Sorry for getting you all excited for nothing. Maybe we can go some other time?”

 

I shake my head rapidly, “No no, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. I blame that nasty lady who doesn’t know how to cover her fuc- her mouth.”  _ Try and keep it clean Levi. His mom’s in the room! _

 

“Thanks for keeping this conversation PG.”  _ Smart woman.  _ “I have an idea for you boys. Since Eren got sick, my husband and I weren’t able to go on our date today.” I hear a muffled ‘Sorry mom’ come from Eren. “It’s ok sweetie. But maybe, if you feel up to it Levi, you could come and hang out/watch Eren while me and my husband go out?”

 

I hear Eren protest, “Mom! I don’t need a babysitter. Besides, Levi probably doesn’t want to.”

 

“How would you know bright eyes? I’m actually not that against it. It could be a date at home. I could bring some movies.”

 

“My thoughts exactly Levi. Oh my, seems you gotten Eren’s attention too. He loves watching movies at home.”

 

“That’s cause in the movie theater people talk and ruin the movie. Plus people are weird. Yuck.”  _ I understand 100% Eren. I hate movie theaters too.  _ “Levi, sorry, but could you talk to my mom now because I really need to close my eyes. Feels like my heads about to explode.”

 

“Sure. I don’t mind talking to your mom.”

 

“Ok sweetie. I’m leaving now. I hope you feel better.” I can hear some movement and a door close, so now she must be out of his room. “Levi? Are you still there.” I respond with a quick ‘yes’. “Wonderful. Now let’s get all the little details out of the way.”

 

                                                                                                   (V●ᴥ●V)   (V●ᴥ●V)   (V●ᴥ●V)

  
  


“Ok, let’s see...Toy Story 3? No, too emotional. Cinderella trilogy? Yes. Always take the must have. Maybe the Carol Burnett Show? Definite yes. Hmm, maybe I should bring an action movie too. Avatar?”

 

So right now I’m looking through all the DVD’s on my bookshelf, trying to figure out which ones to watch with Eren. I had to ask my dad to pick me up and bring me home so I could grab my DVD’s a my pajamas, cause I wanna be comfortable for our stay in date. And this is the time we do the flashback thing so you guys know what the hell I’m talking about.

 

**_*FLASHBACK OPTION UNDER CONSTRUCTION*_ **

 

Ok...nevermind then. Look, long story short, I’m going to be taking care of Eren while his parents go on a date. I don’t really mind because it’s kinda like we get to have our date. Even though he’s pretty screwed up right now. All I have to do is bring myself, DVD’s, pajamas, and my cooking skills and we’re good. Now back to the story.

 

I pack the DVD’s into my backpack and head over to my closet to grab my pajamas. I fold them and throw them into my bag, toss in my favorite blanket, zip it up and head downstairs. “Dad! I’m ready to go!” 

 

I got a text just as I reached the bottom of the steps.

 

**From Queen Bee:**

 

**I’m already in the car. Man you can be loud when you want to be. Come on out so we can go. We’ll be 15 minutes early if you move you butt.**

 

**Sent at 3:45 p.m.**

 

Ok then. Making sure all the lights are out, I close the door and lock it then head to the car. I walk around the front of yet another Juke, this time it’s blue, and open up the door.  _ Wow dad, couldn’t wait could you? _ The Kpop was already spilling out of the speakers. 

 

“Well aren’t you going to get in?” Dad asks, looking at me with a grin on his face. I sigh and slide into the passenger’s seat, buckling up for the drive ahead. My dad’s still smiling when we pull out of the driveway. 

 

“Dynamite? You guys really must love VIXX.”

 

“Of course! The songs they make are amazing.”

 

“Uh huh. When you guys heard they were having a comeback you nearly peed your pants” I hear him huff in annoyance. 

 

“I’ll have you know that I did not pee my pants.”

 

“Uh huh.” The chatter stops for a bit, and I rest my head against the window, watching the scenery race by, sipping the juice box I got before I left the house. It’s peaceful. Until dad talks.

 

“I peed my pants once I saw the music video though.” And it may not have seemed funny, but that shit was  _ hilarious _ to me. I nearly spit my juice all over the dashboard. Instead I ended up almost choking. I could see my dad grinning out of the corner of my eye while I was still coughing to clear my wind pipe. “Gotcha. But are you ok? You’re not dying are you?”

 

I clear my throat some more before I speak, “Oh no. I’m fine. Saw my life flash before my eyes, but I’m fine.” I hear my dad let out a light laugh.

 

“Drama queen.”

 

“Says the Queen Bee.”

 

We both smile and continue to ride. Eventually dad cuts off VIXX and rolls down the window so we can just listen to the outside noises. It’s really nice. 

 

                                                                                                (V●ᴥ●V)   (V●ᴥ●V)   (V●ᴥ●V)

 

“Just give me a call and I’ll come get you alright? ”my dad says, patting my head gently. I nod my head. “And you’re absolutely sure you have  _ everything _ you need?” I nod again. “But are you sure? You have your pajamas and your-”

 

I stop him. He’s such a worrywart. I smile softly at him “Dad, I’m fine. I have everything. We’re good.” He opens his mouth to say something then closes it, nods his head, and heads back to the car. After getting in and starting the engine he rolls down the window.

 

“Have fun! Be safe! Don’t let in strangers! Don’t get sick! Don’t do anything stupid!”  _ How much more is there?  _ “AND DON’T HAVE SEX!!”

 

“OH MY GOD DAD!!” I screech, my face hotter that the sun. My dad howls in laughter as he pulls out of the driveway and down the street.  _ That fucking maniac! What if the neighbors heard?! _ I look down both sides of the street, relaxing when I see that nobody was outside. Unfortunately, I didn’t hear the door open. I hear a deep-ish voice come from behind me

 

“Yes. I agree with your father Levi. I’d prefer if you’d refrain from any sexual activities until my son is 18.” I can’t even think, let alone form a sentence. All I can do is turn around, mortified, and meet the gaze of Eren’s father. I was actually a bit surprised by how he looked. He had a light beard and mustache, hair parted in the middle, but I couldn’t see how far down it went from this angle, and round glasses. He was wearing a pink dress shirt and dark brown slacks with black dress shoes to complete the look. He looked nice and very professional looking.  _ Maybe he’s a doctor? Yeah, he gives off that doctor vibe. _

 

I didn’t notice Eren’s mom join her husband at the door. “Ah! Levi you’re here. Grisha, please tell me you were being nice.”

 

_ Grisha? _ He lets out a light chuckle, “Of course Carla.”

 

_ Carla? Ok now I know their names.  _ “Good. Don’t want to scare him off now. Anyway, Levi come on in and I’ll show you where everything is.”

 

                                                                                          (V●ᴥ●V)   (V●ᴥ●V)   (V●ᴥ●V)

 

“And that’s pretty much everything. When you get hungry all you have to do is finish what I started with the chicken noodle soup. It shouldn’t take too long. And if you need anything our numbers and and all our emergency contacts are on the fridge. Other than that, enjoy yourselves!” Carla said happily. They were already halfway out of the door.

 

“And make sure Eren takes his medicine after he eats dinner.” Grish added a small grin on his face.  _ Must be excited. They finally get to go on a date after all this time. And I was right about the whole doctor thing. He works at Sina Hospital.  _

 

“Ok. I’ll take good care of Eren. Have a good time on your date.” I offer a small smile of my own. Carla’s smile gets even wider as she turns around and walks down the steps toward her car. 

 

“Isn’t he just lovely? Eren picked a good one!” I couldn’t hear Grisha’s response because the door had already closed, leaving me on the silent first floor. I stand there for a minute, staring at the red door that had just closed a second ago. 

 

_ Well this is an interesting turn of events. I’m in his house quicker than I thought I’d be. There house is really nice too. Cozy.  _

 

I glance around one more time, then walk up the stairs to find their bathroom so I can change. What I’m met with is a very very tired, barely hanging on, Eren sitting on the steps, with, wait a minute…

 

“Is that a pizza blanket?” 

 

Eren gives me a tired smile, “And hello to you too Levi. Yeah it’s a pizza blanket. I’ve got a hamburger blanket under it too. Wanna see?” I nod because hell yeah I wanna see. I’ve never seen pizza blankets or hamburger blankets before. 

 

His face seems to brighten up a bit as he lifts up the pizza blanket, revealing a hamburger one underneath. I let out a soft ‘woah’ in amazement and Eren giggles a little. “Never seen these before?” I shake my head ‘no’. “We ordered them online. Cool right?”

 

“Uh, yeah. If you weren’t crawling with germs right now I’d probably grab one and put it around me. Hurry up and get better so I can use one bright eyes.”

 

He giggled again, “You got it Mr. Grumpfish.”

 

_ Mr. Grumpfish? Why does that sound familiar? Wait! It’s from a kids show. Okay, Octonauts? No, not that one. Team Umizoomi? Nah, they’re not even underwater. So it has to be...Oh! Bubble Guppies. But how did he know about that nickname? _

 

My eyes widened making Eren break into a coughing giggle fit. “Fucking Hanji! She’s always up to no good. I’m going to kill her the next time I see her.” I growl. 

 

“No don’t”, a few coughs, “kill her she’s my”, a few giggles and another cough, “information source. I need her!”

 

I glare at him, “All the more reason to kill her. She knows too much.” All Eren does is groan in protest. “Alright alright. Stop your groaning. You sound like you’re trying to take a shit and it won’t come out.” At that Eren makes even more groaning and farting noises. “Eren Yeager!”

 

“Ooooh, whole name. I’m in trouble now.” he says grinning like the dork he is. 

 

“You bet your ass you are. Now go sit on the couch so we can get this date started.”

 

Eren gave a mock salute, fixed his glasses, laid on the floor and rolled into the living room.

 

_ Dear lord what have I gotten myself into? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Levi's Pajama's](http://www.polyvore.com/levis_pajamas_extra/set?id=196865593)

[Eren's Sick Day Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/erens_sick_day_outfit/set?id=196786421)

[Grisha's Date Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/grisha_yeagers_date_afternoon_night/set?id=196790574)

[Carla's Date Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/carla_yeagers_date_afternoon_night/set?id=196789285)

 

Ok, it won't let me put the picture I made with a game creator for Eren, here's the link so you can see it on meh tumblr:

[EREN YEAGER](http://chunghee22.tumblr.com/ao3fics)

 

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who read this update and have started reading the authors note, thank you :D  
> Now down to the biz. The reason I haven't been updating my multi fic Cafe Zoe, is because I've lost inspiration for it. Sad I know :(
> 
> I apologize deeply to everyone who's been waiting for me to update, but I'm not gonna write a crappy chapter for you to read. Quality over quantity my lovelies. So, until I get inspired again, I won't be updating Cafe Zoe. So I guess you'd call it a Hiatus.
> 
> However, I'd like to continue with the My Nerd and Me series and maybe do other one shots until i'm inspired again, so if anyone has any ideas, put it in the comments or message me on tumblr!
> 
> And Misty if ya seein this, I"M SORRY!!!!! T^T
> 
> Oh, my tumblr is: chunghee22.tumblr.com  
> I hope you all can forgive me, and hopefully these little one shots and things can make up for Cafe Zoe not being updated. The second chapter of this part of the My Nerd and Me series should be updated by the latest of Sunday, so look forward to that! ^^


End file.
